The Ultimate Hunger Games
by Moonlit Night199
Summary: Characters from many fandoms go head to head in the Hunger Games! But who is this mysterious Master who pulls all the strings? Doctor Who/Harry Potter/Avengers/X-men/The Healing Wars On temporary HAITUS. It's quite complicated to have 24 characters and manipulate where they all are, and I just don't have time to do that at the moment. I will come back some day and finish it.
1. Introduction

**AN: Sorry it's really short, but it's just the intro. The first chapter will be out soon.**

* * *

The Master stared at the screens in front of him and grinned. He had been very bored when the idea struck him: it was the perfect way to entertain himself! He had used bits of scraps to create a device allowing him to reach over into parallel universes. It was this that made it all possible! All he needed to do was to have his servants finish building the arena.

One week later…

The arena was finished! Now all he had to do was press the button that would summon the contestants. Most of them he had no real reason to include, and only included them for his entertainment. However, there were two that was there only for revenge.

The Master gazed upon the faces of the 24 unfortunate souls who were to compete. The first was a boy of 15 called Harry Potter. The Second, a bushy haired girl of 16 called Hermione Granger. The third, a boy the same age of the first, Ron Weasley. Then, from the same Universe as these three, were Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin (The Master hoped he would prove very entertaining) and Sirius Black. Then There was The six avengers, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, The Black Widow, Captain America and Hawk-eye. Alongside them was their nemesis Loki.

Next in line was Professor X (The Master was intending to give him back the use of his legs for the duration of the games), Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Rogue, and Ice man. The next three were teenagers known as Nya, Tali and Danello, who were the epicentre of a war on their world known as the healing wars. The last two were there for revenge; The Doctor, in his 11th generation, and his precious wife, River Song. Oh, revenge would be sweet.

Leaning back in his chair, the Master casually pressed the button that would transport these people into the arena, where they would fight for their lives. Let the Ultimate Hunger Games Begin!


	2. Chapter 1 - Day 1 Part 1

**AN: sorry for the long wait! It took a while for me to plan out the groups they'll end up in. I wanted it to be longer, but I decided it was best to update so that you guys knew I wasn't dead or anything. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! :D**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had been settling down to sleep in their respective Dorms when there was a flash of light and they found themselves standing on podiums in a field.

* * *

Sirius and Remus had been staying up late talking at Grimmuald Place when they felt a strange sensation, and with a flash of light they were no longer indoors.

* * *

The Avengers had been talking to Fury about an important mission when they were swept away by a bright light.

* * *

Loki was resting in his cell in Asgard when he felt a strange pull, saw a bright flash of light and then realized he was in fresh air, and no longer bound and muzzled.

* * *

Several Mutants were sleeping when they woke up with a start and found themselves in a field among others.

* * *

Nya and Tali were having hot chocolate in their manor house in Gveg when they disappeared in a bright flash of light. They appeared on a podium in a sort of arena. Across the street, the same thing happened to Danello.

* * *

The Doctor had been making repairs on the TARDIS when he felt the pull of a dimensional transporter, and found himself in a field, with a forest of one side and a river on the other.

* * *

River had been relaxing in her cell in storm cage, when she felt a strange sensation, and with a flash of light, was no longer imprisoned.

* * *

Harry looked around, noting that there were 23 others standing at equal distances on podiums, including Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Sirius and Remus. There were also many others he did not recognise. Everyone was wearing the same black, skin-tight jumpsuit.

On his right side, there was a black haired man, with an arrogant look about him reminding Harry of Malfoy. A blue circle of light was barely visible through his clothes. Then there was a muscled man with long blond hair and a beard, a tall man with short blond hair with an air of authority, a short dark blond man, a slim red-headed woman reminding Harry slightly of Ginny, and a dark haired man with a few grayed hairs and carried himself in a similar way to Remus. Following them was a slim, dark haired man with green eyes similar to Harry's own.

Next there was an old bald man, staring uncertainly at his legs. A muscled man with dark hair and slight stubble, who reminded Harry slightly of a wild animal. A woman with white hair and tanned skin, A dark haired man with strange coloured glasses covering his eyes, a girl of about Harry's age with a white lock at the front of her hair and a boy a similar age with light brown hair.

Next in line was girl of about 16 with curly blonde hair. Then a small girl who looked similar to the first, though only about 13. Scanning the area was a boy a few years older than the oldest girl, once again with blond hair. Finally was a funny looking man wearing a red bow tie, and a blond, curly haired woman with a confident air about her.

After examining the others, he turned to his surroundings. A river ran to one side of him, with a forest to the other. Harry could see hilly and mountainous terrain in the distance, just paste the river. In the center on the circle of podiums, was a golden horn shaped thing. Littered on the ground around it were several objects. Harry spotted his wand a short distance away, as well as several others. There was also several other weapon like objects, and a few rucksacks as well. Strangely, there were a few chunks of a shimmering purple metal as well.

Then, a menacing voice sounded out over all of us, "Welcome, to the ultimate hunger games! The rules are simple. You must fight to the death, and the last person alive is the winner. You may make alliances with other people. The only way out, however is to kill or be killed. Good luck! You have sixty second until you are allowed to step off the podiums,"

Harry heard a countdown starting. Harry tried to catch his friends eyes, but they were too preoccupied thinking of a plan. _I guess I'm on my own_, Harry thought. The countdown reached its end, and a voice boomed out, "Begin!"

Harry sprinted towards his wand, pushing against the young girl from earlier. Grinning apologetically for a second, Harry took off towards the forest, when he heard Sirius call out behind him.

"Sirius!" Harry called, pausing as he reached the edge of the forest to allow his godfather to catch up to him.

"Harry!" Sirius said, as he finally reached Harry. He too had grabbed his wand. But had failed to grab anything else, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, You?"

"Fine, where are the others?"

"I think we went in different directions,"

"We should probably get moving now," Sirius strode off into the forest, and Harry followed after him. How on earth had he gotten into this mess?

* * *

Tony ran towards the red and gold briefcase that held his suit. He was practically useless without it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other Avengers and hoped they would head the same way as him. Scooping up the case, Tony headed towards the River, wondering if the other Avengers would spot him and follow.

After finding a shallower area so he could wade across, Tony hurriedly made his way to the other side, glancing over his shoulder looking for his team. It was perhaps because of this that he ran straight into someone else, who was standing on the edge of the river.

Untangling himself from the other person, Tony stood and had his first look at the person he ran into. It was a boy, about eighteen carrying a sword and with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" He said, scowling.

"I was looking for my friends!"

"So was I,"

"I propose an alliance,"

The boy looked at me hesitantly. "Why would I? How would I gain? All you've got is a box,"

"A box? This isn't just a box. Watch," With that, he unclasped the case, and lifted It up to his chest, where it unfolded itself into an iron man suit, "that is what you gain. I'm Iron Man,"

The boy was looking slightly awed at Tony's display, "I'm Danello,"

"So we have an agreement?"

"Sure,"

Tony looked back over his shoulder, and saw that none of the other Avengers were coming, "I think we should get moving, Kid. I don't think either of our friends are coming,"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Are you sure? You've still got a bit of baby fat,"

Danello's cheeks reddened, and he muttered, "We going to move or not?"

Chuckling, Tony strode towards the hills, with Danello following close behind.


End file.
